


[Fanart] Seblaine moodboards

by Purpleyin



Series: Fanart [18]
Category: Glee
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Embedded Images, Fanart, M/M, moodboard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2019-10-30 15:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17831198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleyin/pseuds/Purpleyin
Summary: Fanwork for assorted Seblaine moodboards.





	1. A Star Is Rising

**A Star Is Rising**

 

_Made for[@seblaineaffairs](http://seblaineaffairs.tumblr.com/) **SEBLAINTINE BINGO 2019** card 1 and the prompt “All Night“._

 

Blaine is a rising star of stage, but he finds the more popular he grows the harder it is to know who to trust. Having reconnected with Sebastian who is studying in New York, he finds him refreshing compared to those who never say no to him – he can trust Sebastian to tell him exactly what he thinks, something that is proving invaluable.

As time goes on, Sebastian mellows a little in his company but never loses his bite. For which Blaine is glad, he appreciates the change of pace, Sebastian keeps him on his toes. On more than one occasion he invites Sebastian to watch a rehearsal, desperate to know what he thinks as one of the few people who will give their full and uncensored opinion. When he wins yet another award it seems like a natural thank you to take him along… Sebastian makes light of it, an opportunity to mingle with lots of drop-dead gorgeous famous guys, but he definitely doesn’t refuse.

Despite what Sebastian had implied, he sticks with him the whole night, joining him for several after parties, getting increasingly disheveled as they drink and dance the night away. He might be Sebastian’s ticket to these behind the scenes gatherings but Blaine keeps expecting him to disappear, to find someone more appealing to end the night with. Rather unbelievably, that moment, or the opportunity, never comes, something that leaves Blaine with an odd feeling in his stomach. Sebastian crashes on his couch, too exhausted to even undress.

The next morning Blaine wakes up to a barrage of notifications on his phone. The one thing he hadn’t properly thought through is what everyone attending, and the press covering the event, would make of his “mystery date”. As he clicks through to the articles to see what fiction they have dreamed up, his gaze flicks over the candid photos of them both, the looks captured he doesn’t expect to see there on the screen and he wonders how much of what they are assuming is really a lie.

_  
_

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/182879265740/seblaine-moodboards-a-star-is-rising-made-for).


	2. What Do You Say - Moviestar / Accidental Marriage AU

**What Do You Say**

 

_Made for[@seblaineaffairs](http://seblaineaffairs.tumblr.com/) **Seblaine Week 2019** Day 1 and the prompt “Accidental Marriage“._

 

* * *

Blaine prides himself on being the polite one. The reasonable one. The first words out of his mouth should be: “Hello, Sebastian” and other pleasantries designed to set the tone for the conversation. Except he knows those wouldn’t work on this particular man anyway.  

If he _were_ being sensible he wouldn’t be doing this - ringing Sebastian directly, instead of letting his PR team handle this mess by liaising with Sebastian’s PR team. But he can’t always manage to maintain his distance, or his calm, collected persona, in the face of what Sebastian Smythe says and does. _That_ is why the first words out of his mouth are, probably rudely, the following: 

“Why the hell are you telling everyone we might be married?”

 

* * *

_  
_

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/186799793730/seblaine-moodboards-what-do-you-say-moviestar).


	3. Royal AU - Courtly forbidden love

 

_Made for[@seblaineaffairs](http://seblaineaffairs.tumblr.com/) **Seblaine Week 2019** Day 2 and the prompt “Royal Families.“_

Quote by Dale Evans.

 

Also rebloggable on tumblr [here](https://purpleyin.tumblr.com/post/186801687005/seblaine-moodboards-courtly-forbidden-love-made).


End file.
